1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display and more particularly relates to a chathode-ray display, particularly applicable for medical diagnostics.
2. Description
It has been proposed previously to provide a cathode-ray display which is intended for use in displaying a single or multi-waveform or "trace". Such displays are frequently used in hospitals to provide, for example, a trace showing electrical activity in the brain, or showing electrical activity in the heart muscles.
Many such arrangements have been proposed previously in which an analogue signal, or voltage, is applied to one pair of deflecting plates in a cathode-ray display tube, and a timing ramp signal is applied to a transverse pair of plates. An appropriate "trace" is thus written on the display screen of the cathode-ray tube.
In other arrangements a conventional cathode-ray tube arrangement having a scanning raster, such as is used in a conventional television, is utilised. However, problems can arise in such an arrangement where the trace is extending in the same direction as the lines of the raster.